


Angels's Share

by Rizel_Arecia



Series: Omegaverse Series [1]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Outer Space, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizel_Arecia/pseuds/Rizel_Arecia
Summary: [Omegaverse] [ShuxEichi] Eichi, beta yang merantau ke Moon. Yang Eichi tahu, hal paling lumrah adalah pasangan alpha dan omega, beta dan beta. Shu adalah alpha.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tsukipro The Animation © Tsukino Talent Production  
> Original Story Concept: Fujiwara  
> Warning: bl, bahasa gaul, typo, OOC. Don’t Like, Don’t Read! ;)  
> No profit taken.

 

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Angel’s Share** **© Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eichi menyusuri koridor, berjalan menuju ke depan ruang resepsionis rumah sakit ketika jam kerjanya sudah berakhir. Dia akan segera ganti pakaian, pulang, membeli makanan di luar dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Bekerja di rumah sakit membuat jam tidurnya berantakan. Ia nyaris berlalu begitu saja ketika mendengar beberapa kehebohan yang dibicarakan perawat lainnya ketika berpapasan. Apakah ada kecelakaan parah? Atau ada korban omega terkena heat tiba-tiba dan diserang alpha?

Sebenarnya rumah sakit mereka tidak begitu ramai—karena berada di pinggiran kota. Hanya saja, jika itu tentang insiden, omega adalah pasien yang sering mengunjungi tempat ini.

Di tempat resepsionis, Ai melambaikan tangan pada Eichi. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya melewati beberapa beta yang berbisik pelan.

“Ada apa Ai?”

Ai tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah luar halaman rumah sakit. “Lihat, ada alpha tampan di sana.”

Memangnya ada apa dengan orang tampan itu—

Ponsel Eichi yang berada dalam mode silent bergetar di sakunya.

Oh. Eichi hanya bisa terkejut ketika orang tampan itu melambaikan tangan padanya disertai senyuman. Ada ponsel di tangan pemuda itu, membuat Eichi yakin panggilan itu berasal darinya. Pekikan ringan terdengar dari beberapa orang yang sengaja berada di sana untuk memperhatikan lelaki tampan diluar menatap ke dalam.

Secara refleks Eichi membalas lambaian tangan itu.

“ _Ara_ , _ara_ , sepertinya dia kenalan Eichi- _san_.” Dokter Mizuki berkomentar. “Tunggu sampai Rikka- _san_ mendengar hal ini, tentu menyenangkan.”

“Dokter...!” Eichi berseru.

“Dia menunggumu, kamu harus segera menemuinya.” Ai menambahkan.

“Uh, aku tahu itu. Kalian jangan menggodaku seperti itu.”

“Ayo sana~” Mizuki melambaikan tangan dengan elegan.

Eichi segera berlalu dengan cepat. Menghampiri alpha yang menunggu.

“Shu!”

“Hei, Eichi.”

“Sedang apa kamu di sini? Apa kamu terluka dalam misi lagi?”

“Bagaimana bisa seperti itu. Jelas aku berpakaian kasual sekarang. Jadi aku tidak sedang dalam mode bekerja.” Shu menunjukkan pakaian normalnya, seperti dia terlihat ingin pergi jalan-jalan.

“Jadi kau menungguku?”

“Yeah.”

“O—oh.”

Aww... itu sebenarnya terdengar romantis dan memang bermaksud romantis.

“Aku ingat tadi pagi kau bilang jadwalmu hari ini selesai—” Shu melirik arlojinya, “—jam segini.”

“Ya, baru saja jadwalku selesai sih.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo.”

“Oke...? Kalau begitu kau duduk dulu di sana, dan tunggu aku sebentar!”  Eichi tergesa-gesa menuju ruang ganti.

Shu menoleh ke arah Eichi bergegas. Ia masuk ke dalam, duduk di kursi ruang tunggu yang cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang dan pegawai terlihat berlalu lalang. Di malam minggu, tentunya berada di rumah sakit bukan pilihan kebanyakan orang.

Ia melihat sekeliling, beberapa orang di resepsionis tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Shu sempat melihat Eichi berbicara dengan mereka. Karena itu ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, ia otomatis tersenyum.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dalam ketenangan, ada seorang perawat beta yang menghampirinya, sepertinya karena di desak beberapa perawat lain. Jelas mereka adalah rekan Eichi. Shu segera bersikap ramah.

“Halo...”

“Ya?”

“Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?”

“Kau rekan kerja Eichi? Pertanyaan apa itu?”

“Ya, kami sering satu shift. Begini, kamu siapanya Eichi?”

Perlu cukup keberanian untuk menghampiri seorang alpha. Tapi dia tidak bermaksud modus, ia—mereka hanya penasaran tentang alpha tampan yang telah berada diluar sejak setengah jam lalu ini!

Shu menggaruk pipinya pelan, “Oh, perkenalkan. Izumi Shu. Pacar Eichi.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Shu menyetir mobil, dengan Eichi yang berada di sampingnya. Eichi tampak menunjukkan ekspresi speechless sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tidak menduga notifikasi di grup chat terlihat 999+ dan yang dibahas adalah dirinya! Mode mute chat grup memang hebat.

**[Rhyme Squad]**

**[Lizz-kun]** [photo]

 **[Lizz-kun]** [photo]

 **[Lizz-kun]** Ada cogan di depan rs.

 **[matcha677]** Nungguin samwan kayaknya.

 **[Green99]** Mungkin nunggu pasien?

 **[Lovemeright]** Tapi dia nongkrong bermenit-menit diluar tanpa masuk.

 **[blackjack]** Uh, apa dia punya pacar? [shy]

 **[Iced-Tea]** Mungkin pacarnya dokter atau perawat di sini? [curious]

 **[blackcat123]** Duh, itu alpha lho. Beruntung banget pacarnya

.

.

.

 **[Lizz-kun]** Namanya Izumi Shu. Pacarnya Eichi.

 **[blackpepper211]** [Wut]

 **[white001]** [omg]

 **[bluemoon]** Eichi punya pacar ganteng gak bilang-bilang ih.

 **[bbblub]** Alpha kayak gitu nemu dimana?!

 **[rainy-day]** Punya temen gak dia? Yang tampan, tajir dan tinggi. Kenalin dong.

 **[blackpepper211]** Maruk banget beta di atas ini.

 **[blackcat123]** Setdah, pake cara apa sampai alpha ganteng bisa yang kepincut.

 **[Green99]** Bagi tips dong.

.

.

“Shu!”

“Ya?”

Eichi menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

 “Kau bilang kalau kau adalah pacarku?!”

“Eh, abisnya ada yang nanyain tadi. Bukannya aku memang pacarmu, kan?”

_‘Iya sih...’_

Eichi membatin dalam hati. Tapi kenapa ini orang tau-tau muncul dan bikin heboh para rekannya. Shift berikutnya dia pasti diberondong habis-habisan oleh teman-teman di sana.

_Selamat tinggal hidupku yang damai. Duh._

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Jalanan ramai karena ini malam minggu. Cafe dan restoran tampak penuh, jadi setelah menanyakan apakah Eichi sudah makan dan mendapat jawaban belum. Mereka mencari tempat makan yang dapat dikunjung dengan harapan tidak perlu mengantri lama.

“Aku punya tempat rekomendasi.” Eichi mengetikkan koordinat di gps mobil, “Walaupun tempatnya biasa saja, aku jamin makanannya enak!” Eichi mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Shu terkekeh, “Ok.”

Mobil segera menuju ke sana.

Tidak terlalu mewah dan ramai. Mungkin karena letaknya berada jauh dari jalan raya utama. Bangunannya terlihat klasik dan tua. Namun begitu masuk ke dalam, tempatnya terasa nyaman. Eichi berkata kalau referensi bangunan restoran ini seperti kebanyakan restoran di bumi. Para pelayannya didominasi lelaki _ikemen_ beta dengan motif pakaian yang unik, katanya itu baju batik. Sedangkan pelanggannya, tidak Shu duga ternyata dari berbagai kalangan. Ia bahkan melihat pasangan tua di tempat ini dan beberapa anak kecil berlarian. Tempat ini sepertinya santai sekali.

Makanan yang ia pilih adalah rekomendasi dari Eichi, kalau tidak salah nama menunya adalah Nasi Padang. Pegawainya tersenyum ramah ketika menyajikan makanan. Walau terus terang Shu lebih suka senyum Eichi—tapi sekarang Eichi malah tersenyum pada makanan di hadapannya; gado-gado. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lapar. Pekerjaannya pasti sibuk.

Tapi, kencan pertama mereka makan di tempat seperti ini; tidak buruk juga.

“Kencan di tempat ini bagus juga.”

Gerakan Eichi tertahan sejenak. Ia nyaris menyuap kerupuk ke mulutnya, “Kencan?”

Ah—apakah Shu tadi sudah bilang ia ingin mengajaknya kencan?

Dia lupa.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ketika sepasang kekasih menghabiskan waktu bersama berduaan, jalan-jalan, makan bersama; bukankah ini yang dinamakan kencan?

Mereka pacaran tepatnya mulai seminggu lalu. Dengan alasan ini dan itu—yang sebenarnya karena sebagian besarnya kesalahan Shu. Mereka berdua berteman cukup lama, sejak Eichi kuliah sekaligus magang di Moon. Eichi adalah mahasiswa beta pertukaran dari bumi. Sepertinya sudah sekita lima tahun ia tinggal secara mandiri di Moon—wilayah kekaisaran yang dibangun ratusan tahun lalu setelah insiden bencana apokalips di bumi.

Shu sering mendengarkan cerita dari Eichi tentang bumi. Tentang bagaimana ia memiliki manik sebiru laut dan langit di bumi.

Dia menganggap ini sebagai salah satu poin plus alasan untuk Eichi menyukainya.

Samar-samar Shu mengingatnya, tentang bumi. Di waktu kecil ia pernah tinggal di sana, sebelum ia tinggal bersama sang bibi di Oceanus. Shu tidak memiliki banyak kenangan tentang tempat itu. Lagi pula, di profilnya, jelas ia dilahirkan di tempat ini; Moon.

Dari tempat ini, mereka hanya merasakan dunia buatan mirip bumi. Distrik di Moon diatur menjalani waktu sama seperti bumi. Siklus siang dan malam diatur di menara tengah distrik utama—Oceanus. Langit virtual biru tanpa awan, namun gelap berbintang ketika malam. Meskipun didesain mirip suasana bumi, negara ini pada dasarnya adalah tempat yang sangat futuristik. Teknologi mereka lebih tinggi dibanding bumi. Namun, baik itu di bumi atau mars, mobil terbang merupakan hal biasa. Kecuali tentang harganya yang cukup mahal. Sebagian masih lebih memilih mobil yang menapak jalanan.

Untuk melihat bumi dan benda langit lainnya secara lebih jelas, mereka harus ke planetarium atau Moon Base, pangkalan militer di bulan.

Yaah, meskipun sudah lama berteman dengan Eichi—baru seminggu lalu hubungan mereka naik tingkat menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan baru hari ini mereka bisa bertemu secara langsung. Hari lainnya hanya dilalui melalui alat komunikasi. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, karena mereka masih junior dalam dunia kerja.

Tentu saja Shu sudah merencanakan hari ini dengan baik, dengan memastikan jadwal kerja Eichi. Kebetulan shiftnya berakhir di timing tepat!

Malam yang tepat untuk nge-date!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Distrik Lacus, salah satu tempat di bulan yang dibuat dengan menyerupai pemandangan alam; wilayah berbukit dan danau di dalamnya. Pemandangan hijau buatan ini ditujukan untuk tempat wisata. Jam 22.04, berarti menandakan bahwa pemandangan malam akan tampak, sesuai siklus yang ditentukan.

Menanjaki jalanan berbukit ini terasa begitu nyata bagi Eichi. Pagar besi pembatas di tepi jalan menuju ke atas dibuat untuk pengamanan saat menikmati pemandangan lebih luas. Ia menarik napas sejenak, Shu menatap ke arahnya.

“Apa ini perjalanan yang melelahkan?”

“Tidak, aku hanya berpikir tempat ini benar-benar bagus.”

Shu memberikan penawaran untuk menggendongnya, tapi ditolak dengan halus.

Eichi memegang railing dengan kedua tangannya. Di sepanjang jalan, taman dan pepohonan dihiasi lampu yang menyala. Ada jembatan-jembatan untuk melewati sungai kecil dan ada banyak orang berada di pelabuhan besar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan serta memandangi kapal-kapal hias di danau. Banyak wahana yang bisa dicoba setelah membeli tiket terlebih dahulu.

Sangat mirip dengan bumi.

Shu berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap ke arah yang sama. Diam-diam mengangguk pelan, merasa suasananya cukup bagus.

Saran dari Tsubasa memang patut diacungi jempol.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Izumi Shu, mereka telah berteman lama—setelah secara kebetulan bertemu saat Eichi masih magang di rumah sakit, beberapa anggota tim Shu terluka akibat misi dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Sayangnya saat itu kegantengan Shu tersembunyi oleh lumpur, debu, darah dan keringat. Eichi yang bertugas jaga shift saat kejadian itu. Mereka menjadi akrab dengan cara biasa dan normal. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika alpha disampingnya ini telah berganti status menjadi pacar. Karena hal paling lumrah adalah pasangan alpha dan omega. Eichi membayangkan ia akan bersama beta perempuan biasa dan Shu memiliki keluarga dengan omega lembut yang cantik.

Kemudian ini benar-benar menjadi plot yang tidak terduga dalam hidupnya.

Diam-diam Eichi menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Wajah tampan dan mempesona. Iris birunya sangat cemerlang, membuat siapapun yang melihat tentu akan meluangkan waktu untuk menatapnya. Lagi Eichi menjadi heran, apa yang membuat Shu menaruh rasa padanya padahal jelas ia beta biasa-biasa saja dalam segala hal?

Merasa diperhatikan, Shu menoleh pada sosok disampingnya. Ia tersenyum, membuat Eichi terkesima. Kegantengan hakiki versi _close up_. Shu meraih tangannya, dan merekatkan jemari mereka.

“Ayo mencari tempat untuk duduk.”

“Eh, ya. Tentu.”

Eichi rasanya tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia menunduk sambil memperhatikan tautan tangan mereka.

Di malam yang indah ini, ada banyak pasangan lain bersama untuk menikmati keindahan pemandangan. Manik Eichi memperhatikan sekelilingnya, orang-orang itu terlihat seperti pasangan-pasangan berbahagia. Ada pandangan tertuju pada Shu oleh beberapa orang yang mereka lewati.

_Ya, ya, alpha di sampingku ini memang sangat tampan, aku tahu itu._

Eichi mengangguk-angguk paham.

Mereka melewati pasangan alpha omega, beta dan beta, begitu ramai hingga Eichi tidak peduli lagi dengan beberapa orang yang memandang ke arah Shu. Jelas mereka iri padanya karena bisa berada di samping Shu. Bergandengan tangan dengan erat.

Ia melirik Shu, dan ia seperti mengetahui kalau mood Shu sedang sangat bagus sekarang.

Apakah ini karena mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama?

Hati Eichi melembut dan hangat.

“Shu, bagaimana kalau kita membeli minuman lebih dahulu?” Eichi menunjuk beberapa stand yang berjejer.

“Oke.”

Kali ini Eichi melangkah maju dengan lebih semangat, tanpa melepas pegangan tangan ia menarik Shu menuju stand yang menarik perhatiannya.

Perlu waktu mengantri karena keramaian. Dengan Shu yang berada disampingnya dengan aura romantis, merangkul pinggangnya. Eichi sungguh merasa tidak terbiasa. Terlebih karena ia beta, bahkan tingginya sepantaran dengan Shu, ia tidak pendek dan manis seperti omega.

Lagi, Eichi terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

“Minuman apa yang kau inginkan?” sebuah bisikan menyentuh pendengarannya. Nada bas itu membuat leher Eichi meremang.

“Coffe Tiramisu! Bagaimana denganmu, Shu?”

“Hm...” jeda tercipta karena Shu tampak memperhatikan menu yang tersedia, “Green Tea, karena warnanya selalu mengingatkanku pada Eichi.”

Eichi pengen teriak kyaaa ala omega, tapi sungkan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Eichi... kamu membeli popcorn?”

“Ehm, ya. Ini rasa karamel, paling enak katanya. Meskipun kita nonton bintang sih, bukan film. Hehe.”

Shu jadi kepikiran, apakah sebaiknya rencana kencan selanjutnya ke bioskop saja?

Susah payah bagi mereka untuk menemukan bangku untuk duduk. Beberapa tempat telah dihuni, dari pasangan yang cuman ngobrol biasa sampai yang sengaja mojok gelap-gelapan. Cukup jauh dari tempat utama, namun pemandangan langitnya cukup jelas. Obrolan ringan tercipta, membicarakan tentang berlalunya hari-hari tanpa pertemuan. Tentang pekerjaan, misi ke pelosok, mencari mineral untuk bahan baku industri, pasien korban penganiayaan, rasanya seperti tidak ada habisnya ketika membicarakan hal seperti ini bersama orang yang disenangi dalam suasana tenang dan kondusif.

Eichi lupa bagaimana jarak diantara mereka menghilang dan berciuman romantis nyaris mesum seperti pasangan lainnya di sana.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:** cerita multichap abo dengan sentuhan ringan (receh)?

> Pertama kalinya nulis ff nyentuh rate m > Menghapus adegan mature secara perlahan > Mengembalikannya pada rate t. (menghela napas lega)

Memiliki koneksi dengan ff ethereal space, tapi tetap bisa dipahami tanpa/dengan ff itu. Semacam spinoff shuei. Untuk ff Blessing in Disguise baru 98% uwu.

Aku perlu asupan ff Shuei uwu.

13/06/2019

**-Kirea-**


	2. ii

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Angel’s Share** **© Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Nginap aja.”

Satu kalimat itu membuat Eichi menekan tombol password apartement Shu yang sudah ia tahu dari lama sejak masih bertatus teman. Tapi baru kali ini menginap pas status sudah naik tingkatan.

“Mau mandi duluan? Nanti aku siapin handuk dan pakaian gantinya.”

“Oh... oke, maaf ngerepotin.”

“Mau bareng juga boleh.” Shu menambahkan.

“Aaa—itu kapan-kapan saja!” Eichi otw duluan menuju kamar mandi.

Jantungnya berdebar karena moment seperti ini. Detaknya makin cepat setelah berpikir setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi? _You know_ , malam minggu, nginep di tempat pacar.

Hal apa yang bisa terjadi?

Banyak!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Ah, ini _t-shirt kareshi_ yang terkenal itu.” Shu mengangguk puas.

“Maaf, tapi aku tidak cukup terlihat petit untuk sesuai imajinasi umum tentang memakai pakaian milik pacar sendiri.”

Eichi pikir dia tidak memiliki esensi imut sama sekali, bohay juga nggak. Karena pakaian Shu yang ia pinjam berukuran cukup pas di tubuhnya. Dia sepantaran dengan Shu, jadinya ya biasa-biasa aja.

Tidak seperti di komik online, kalo ada moment pake baju pacar, bajunya kegedean, so keliatan memiliki vibe unyu.

Klik.

Sebuah foto tersimpan di ponsel Shu.

“Shu!”

“Bagus kok. Tapi kalau kau mau, nanti aku bisa membeli kemeja ukuran xl untuk kau pakai.” Shu mengelus dagunya.

Eichi _sweatdrop_.

Ide itu ditolak Eichi.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Siang di Moon bersetting sama seperti bumi. Langit virtual berwarna biru, cerah dan terang disertai suara alarm kota yang menyebutkan waktu. Tidak ada kicauan burung atau ayam yang berkokok. Namun kebisingan kota tetap ada, begitu pula bunyi kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

“Selamat pagi, Eichi.”

Sapaan dari Shu memberikan kepastian bahwa pagi telah tiba. Alpha itu memakai baju kasual biru dongker berlapis apron berwarna biru polos, pertanda ia sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur. Eichi bergegas bangun dari kasur. Ia jelas tahu penampilan dan rambutnya sangat berantakan, hingga ia berusaha merapikan rambutnya. Hal itu membuat Shu tertawa.

“Ah, maaf, aku terlambat bangun.”

“Tidak masalah. Kau pasti lelah karena tadi malam,” Ia mengecup pipi Eichi. “Setelah cuci muka, segera ke ruang makan.” Shu berujar sebelum bergegas ke dapur. Eichi mengelus pipinya, _blushing_.

Maklum saja, mereka begadang bareng tadi malam, menikmati permainan dengan semangat.

Main game Resident Evil seri terbaru sampai jam 2 malem.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ini pertama kalinya Eichi duduk di kursi ruang makan, menunggu Shu membuatkan sarapan pagi mereka. Dia tidak meragukan kemampuan Shu, bagaimanapun para anggota militer setidaknya memiliki _basic_ untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Seenggaknya makanan yang dibuat, layak memasuki tenggorokan dan tidak berbahaya bagi lambung. Selama ini, level pertemanan mereka tidak sejauh sampai menginap tidur satu kasur seperti tadi malam, ditambah membuatkan sarapan.

Mereka hanya pernah sarapan, makan siang, makan malam bareng di luar. Ini membuat Eichi berpikir bagaimana selama ini Shu memiliki batasan saat mereka masih berupa teman saja.

Menjalin hubungan serius berarti juga bahwa akan ada banyak perubahan drastis diantara mereka.

“ _Tamagoyaki_. Setidaknya aku percaya akan kemampuan ku tentang makanan yang satu ini.” Shu berujar sambil meletakkan satu piring berisi telur gulung yang telah ditata rapi.

“Oh! Ini terlihat bagus dan enak.” Eichi menanggapi dengan serius. “Aku pikir tadinya Shu akan membuat sarapan ala _western_.”

Seperti roti panggang, pancake atau sereal. Itu sarapan yang biasa dikonsumsi di Moon.

Namun sekarang, di hadapannya ada semangkuk nasi putih dengan lauk irisan daging serta jamur, tamagoyaki dan kuah miso, ini sungguh Asia sekali. Dia tidak mengira Shu mengetahui jenis makanan dari bumi. Eichi mengambil sumpit dan mencicipi potongan pertama tamagoyaki.

“Hm! Enak!”

Shu menatap wajah terkejut Eichi dengan puas.

“Sebenarnya aku cukup handal membuat makanan ini. Bibiku yang mengajariku waktu kecil.” Shu tersenyum tipis. “Aku ingin memamerkan hal bagus tentang diriku pada Eichi. Supaya kau lebih menyukaiku!”

Eichi menggigit tamagoyakinya secara pelan.

Tanpa hal itupun, Eichi sudah terpesona dari awal!

Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu apa hal yang membuat Shu terpesona padanya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sarapan pagi berlalu dengan Eichi yang menawarkan diri mencuci piring. Ia lebih senang menggunakan cara manual dibanding dengan _washing machine_.

“Lalu, apa rencana hari ini?”

Ini adalah hari libur, saat yang bisa mereka nikmati bersama.

“Jalan-jalan keluar? Bermalas-malasan saja di rumah?”

“Kita bisa menonton film baru.”

Membersihkan rumah tidak masuk pilihan karena robot pembersih telah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

“Hmm, adakah film yang menarik perhatian akhir-akhir ini?”

“Mari coba melihatnya di katalog.”

Layar virtual memproyeksikan list film yang bisa ditonton dari gelang yang Shu pakai. Tentu saja Eichi juga memakai gelang seperti itu. Karena selain sebagai alat komunikasi dan browsing, itu juga merupakan id pengenal bagi setiap warga. Ada tingkatan level gelang tersebut, perlu upgrade cukup mahal untuk memiliki menu yang lengkap dan dapat diakses.

“Bagaimana? Apa pilih yang ratingnya paling tinggi? Atau random saja.”

Eichi berpikir, ia duduk bersila di sofa. “Aku sudah menonton beberapa film yang rilis musim ini. Saat luang shift jaga di rumah sakit. Hehe.”

“Kalau begitu ayo memilih secara random. Kalau membosankan, kita bisa ganti film lain.” Shu menyahut santai. Sistem serba online semakin memudahkan siapa saja sekarang. Meskipun time machine dan alat teleportasi masih belum dapat direalisasikan.

Shu membiarkan Eichi memilih film, sementara ia mengambil beberapa cemilan dari lemari dapur. Bersyukur karena ia menyimpan beberapa jenis cemilan walaupun jarang berada di rumah.

Duduk di sofa sebelah Eichi, film masih menampakkan iklan awal sebelum film di mulai. Kudapan telah disediakan, suasana ruangan juga sudah diatur senyaman mungkin ala bioskop pribadi.

Walaupun hanya seperti ini, Shu merasa sangat senang.

Film genre action.

Mereka menonton tanpa suara, awalnya terlihat fokus, kadang mencomot cemilan dari wadahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Hingga pada scene r18+, suasana mendadak berasa _awkward_. Apakah adegan semacam ini selalu diperlukan dalam sebuah film? Padahal tadi ceritanya sedang serius tentang pertempuran. Genrenya bahkan bukan romance! Eichi ingin _headbang_ karena ia yang memilih film itu. Gak sengaja loh, review dan komentarnya di situs film tidak membahas adegan rated ini.

Saat bermaksud mengambil cemilan, yang terjadi malah saling kepegang tangan karena grogi. Eichi ingin melepas kontak terlebih dahulu seraya minta maaf. Namun tangannya terlebih dahulu diraih oleh Shu.

Jantungnya berdebar. Rasanya terdengar begitu jelas walau televisi masih menayangkan rated r scene sebagai backsound.

Mereka sudah biasa saling bertatapan, tapi kali ini terasa lebih intens. Jarak dipertipis oleh Shu, dan Eichi menutup matanya perlahan.  

Tentu saja, ciuman adalah awal menuju hal lebih jauh.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Kita melewatkan makan siang dan malam. Bagaimana kalau pesan delivery? Apa yang kau inginkan, Eichi?”

“Pizza? Sushi?”

Eichi cuma bisa mengacungkan jempol.

Lapar sih, capek juga. Pasti bisa dihabisin kalau cuman dua macam gitu.

Tapi—ya beda cerita karena ternyata Shu mesan pizza lima _box_ _large size_ ; aneka topping dan sushi set _party size_. Mubazir ini pak.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Eichi! Sejak kapan kamu punya pacar _handsome_ begitu?”

“Pekerjaannya apa?”

“Punya temen _single_ gak dia?”

“Atau saudara yang cakep seperti dirinya?”

“Ketemu dimana?”

“Kapan jadian?”

Nah iya kan, baru sampai ruang ganti ia sudah mendapatkan interogasi _mode on_ oleh rekan kerja. Udah gitu ditanya secara keroyokan pula. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya jadi artis antar galaksi yang biasanya dihadang para reporter saat ada skandal.

“Temenan sudah lama. Pacaran baru seminggu lebih. Setahuku ia anak tunggal...”

Shu tidak membahas banyak cerita keluarganya, tapi ia pernah membagi kisah tentang masa lalunya tanpa ayah dan ibu, saat kecil ia tinggal dengan bibinya.

“Ia perwira militer Moon.”

Eichi menyahut kalem sambil membuka lokernya. Menjelaskan beberapa hal seperlunya saja.

“Dia duluan yang nembak? Atau kamu?”

“Dia sih. Aku awalnya juga ga menduga bakal ada hubungan seperti ini dengannya... Selama ini kupikir kami hanya teman baik saja.”

Eichi mengatakannya dengan jujur.

“Oh.” Sang rekan kerja sesama beta mengangguk.

“Jadi dia teman baik lalu menjadi pacar yang baik?”

Eichi _blushing_.

“Oho~”

“Jomblo seperti diriku merasa iri!”

Sang rekan kerja curcol.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pacaran dengan anak militer banyak ldr nya. Shu bilang dia akan sibuk beberapa minggu ke depan. menjalankan misi tim ke planet katai, Ceres. Untuk membantu pengawasan penambangan asteroid.

Saat ini tidak jarang munculnya monster serangga alien di planet manapun, walau tak sebanyak di Bumi dan Mars. Untuk hitungan wilayah teraman, dipegang oleh Moon saat ini.

Meskipun aman, mereka tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri, mereka perlu mencari sumber energi. Karena itulah misi ke planet planet lain untuk mencari sumber daya terus dilakukan. Begitu pula dengan kerja sama antara bumi, bulan dan mars.

Para pasukan militer memiliki beban yang berat. Eichi menghela napas.

Kali ini hubungan jarak jauh beda tata surya. Moon – Ceres.

Mendadak jadi kangen. Padahal tadi pagi masih ketemu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Eichi, mau ke cafetaria? Yuk bareng.”

“Oke.”

Jarang berpapasan dengan Rikka di jam istirahat, Eichi segera mengiyakan ajakannya. Dokter satu ini selalu memiliki jam kerja yang sibuk. Padahal satu tempat kerja, tapi pas ketemu paling cuman sempat tukar sapa.

“Jadi aku dengar beritanya.”

Rikka duduk bersebelahan dengan Eichi setelah menikmati makanan. Matanya menunjukkan ketertarikan.

“Berita yang mana?”

Eichi berspekulasi, tapi ia ingin memastikan maksud ucapan Rikka.

“Tentang Shu dan kamu. Selamat.”

“Ah–ya. Itu juga mengejutkan bagi diriku sendiri.”

Rikka terkekeh pelan. “Dia suka kamu sejak lama sih, jadi aku gak kaget.”

“Oh ya?!”

Eichi tahu kalau Rikka lebih dulu mengenal Shu dibanding dirinya. Itu karena Rikka berteman dekat dengan Shiki, senior Shu di Akademi militer. Tapi ia tidak menduga kalau hal semacam perasaan Shu juga diketahui oleh Rikka.

Mereka saling curhat atau gimana.

Shu tidak pernah membahas masalah percintaan dengannya—

Oh? Atau cuman dia aja yang gak peka?

Eichi mikir keras.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Kerjaan masih sibuk seperti biasa, di dominasi dengan masalah obat-obatan bagi omega, suppresant dan injeksi. Begitu banyak omega mengkonsumsi obat ini setelah pihak rumah sakit menyatakannya aman untuk penggunaan jangka panjang. Sekarang omega memiliki hak dan kesempatan bekerja, meskipun lapangan pekerjaan yang terbuka masih berkisar antara kesehatan dan pendidikan. Rekan kerja Eichi sendiri ada beberapa omega. Tentu saja, rumah sakit mereka di dominasi oleh beta. Karena beta paling netral jika itu tentang pasien alpha atau omega.

Kebanyakan alpha akan lebih memilih mendaftar atau didaftarkan ke akademi militer. Itu membuat mereka lebih keren dan terlihat hebat.

Tentu saja, persaingannya juga lebih ketat.

Eichi jadi terpikir, apa yang kira kira Shu lakukan disana. Mungkin saja ia bertarung dengan monster antropoda di sana.

Semoga Shu baik-baik saja.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebuah pesan suara dari Shu telah diterima oleh Eichi. Sayang sekali, karena jarak yang terlalu jauh, panggilan secara langsung tidak bisa dilakukan. Namun mendapat kabar kalau pekerjaannya tidak seberat dan seberbahaya yang Eichi bayangkan, Eichi cukup tenang dibuatnya.

Tadinya Eichi pikir mereka akan bertempur melawan Zerg terlebih dahulu sebelum tim melakukan penambangan di sana.

Akhir pesan suara Shu mengatakan; aku merindukanmu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebuah pelukan erat dirasakan oleh Eichi, rasanya baru sekejap ia melihat Shu, tiba-tiba saja ia terjebak dalam momen seperti ini.

Ia balas memeluk Shu dengan perasaan yang sama.

“Selamat datang, Shu.”

“Aku pulang, Eichi.”

Nyaris sebulan waktu berlalu.

Walau kadang memikirkan tentang hubungan Alpha dan beta yang jarang terdengar. Eichi mulai berpikir, memangnya apa masalahnya dengan hubungan mereka? Pada akhirnya yang terpenting adalah perasaan mereka sendiri. Bukankah begitu?

Shu bukanlah tipe orang yang senang bermain-main jika tentang perasaan, dan Eichi merasa kalau Shu cukup serius kepadanya. Kadang, Eichi terjebak dengan pemikiran tentang dirinya sendiri.

“Jadi besok kau libur?”

“Ya, jadwalku besok kosong.

“Hanya sehari besok?”

“Sehari aja sih, kenapa?”

“Hm, kupikir bisa jalan-jalan ke tempat yang jauh. Tapi kalau begitu perlu menginap, dan satu hari sepertinya tidak cukup.”

“Hm...” Eichi berpikir sejenak.

“Aku bisa bertukar shift dengan temanku.”

Ada beberapa orang yang bisa dia harapkan, Morihito misalnya.

“Benarkah?”

Eichi menggaruk pipinya pelan, “Ya, bisa diatur sih.”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Ada empat distrik yang menjadi tempat tinggal manusia di bulan, Oceanus – ibu kota, Lacus—objek wisata di bulan, Palus dan Sinus.

Sementara di Mars saat ini hanya ada satu tempat pangkalan penelitian. Bumi sendiri, hanya sebagian wilayahnya masih bisa dihuni, dengan sisanya menjadi tandus dan kadang monster serangga muncul berkeliaran.

Moon merupakan tempat yang menarik banyak minat baik dalam hal lapangan pekerjaan atau tempat tinggal.

“Palus?”

Palus adalah distrik ketiga di moon. Tempat dimana hasil pertanian dan perkebunan Moon berasal.

“Pernah ke sana?”

Eichi menggeleng, hanya pernah mendengarnya, letak distrik itu cukup jauh untuk dikunjungi. Jadi karena itu, Shu menanyakan jadwalnya.

“Di sana memasuki masa panen, jadi akan ada festival perayaan. Kupikir ini momen yang tepat untuk liburan? Eichi mau ke sana bersamaku?”

Tiket dan penginapan sudah dibooking Shu duluan sebenarnya, karena tidak ingin kehabisan. Sisanya tergantung respon Eichi. Kalau idenya ditolak, tiketnya bisa dilelang.

“Oke! Kenapa tidak? Ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan!”

Yosh!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Wuahhh...”

Decak kaguman keluar dari bibir tipis Eichi, tidak menduga pemandangan dihadapannya terlihat begitu mengagumkan. Penuh warna-warni!

Setelah bergegas menyerahkan koper pada pelayan penginapan, mereka segera menuju perkebunan agar tidak ketinggalan acara pembukaan. Katanya keluarga kerajaan turut serta hadir dalam acara perayaan ini. Bermodalkan kamera klasik khas bumi, Eichi mengabadikan keindahan Palus dengan menggebu.

“Bagaimana menurutmu tempat ini?”

“Sangaaat menakjubkan!”

Mereka berjalan-jalan di perkebunan, menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak wisatawan yang juga berlibur di sana.

“Aku menemukan Shu~”

Sebuah suara yang lembut menyapa pendengaran mereka.

“Shun- _sama_.” Shu membalas sapaan dengan ramah.

Eichi _jawdrop_.  Bukankah orang ini salah satu pangeran terkenal Moon!? Yang tadinya bersama para bangsawan saat acara pembukaan. Sungguh terlihat sangat elegan dari dekat. Surai putih abu-abunya tampak sangat lembut untuk disentuh. Eichi tidak menduga secara pribadi ia menghampiri mereka—Shu.

Shun tersenyum, matanya berkilat ketika bertemu pandang dengan Eichi, “Oh~ kau bersama seseorang.”

Shu meraih lengan Eichi hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan, “Kekasihku.”

Wwaa, tidak masalahkan mengenalkan dirinya segamblang ini?!

Pangeran lho ini, sedangkan Eichi hanya warga biasa. Apa tidak masalah berjabat tangan dan bicara santai seperti ini?!

“Hm~ aku suka aura miliknya.” Shun menanggapi. 

Shun ternyata lebih ramah dari yang Eichi kira. Entah bagaimana, mereka bahkan sempat berfoto bersama sebagai kenang-kenangan. Omg...

Setelah menerima lambaian tangan tanda perpisahan, Eichi menghembuskan napas panjang, “Pangeran omega paling elegan dan mempesona yang pernah kutemui secara langsung. Shu memiliki kenalan yang mengagumkan!”

“Oh, aku kerabat jauh keluarga kerajaan.”

_Excuse me?!_

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Iyaa, kaget dong. Gak hanya mata yang biru. Darahnya juga.

“Shu punya banyak hal mengejutkan.”

“Begitu? Kupikir ini bukan hal yang bisa kubanggakan pada Eichi. Entah itu bangsawan, atau orang biasa. Kau tidak akan menyukaiku hanya karena status.”

“Kalau dari awal aku tahu kau ada kaitan dengan keluarga kerajaan, aku akan bersikap lebih sopan!”

“Aku lebih suka Eichi bersikap seperti biasanya. Ramah, lembut dan hangat padaku. Eichi yang seperti ini... selalu membuatku jatuh hati.”

Sekarang yang rasanya hangat malah wajah Eichi.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Warna tumbuhan di sini ternyata lebih cerah dibandingkan bumi. Beberapa ditanam secara khusus dalam rumah kaca. Dimana-mana hanya ada pohon-pohon yang berbuah aneka warna. Bahkan ada pula tanaman merambat yang menjalar di kayu penyangga, membuat para wisatawan mendongak dengan kagum karena buahnya yang bergelantungan tepat di atas kepala mereka.

“Apakah ini aman dikonsumsi?”

Eichi menunjuk buah apel berwarna ungu yang tampak matang di pohon nya. Menurut pemberitahuan, buahan di tempat ini boleh dinikmati sepuasnya, namun karena warna dan bentuknya, Eichi menjadi ragu.

“Aman. Sudah teruji.” Shu tertawa kecil. “Banyak tumbuhan hibrida di sini karena uji coba, namun keamanannya sudah terbukti.”

Ia menambahkan, “Lagipula, tempat ini memang dibuka untuk umum, dan buahnya dapat dimakan sepuasnya.”

Terlihat banyak orang menikmatinya, namun Eichi tidak bisa melepas anggapan bahwa tanaman disini berbentuk cukup unik dan aneh. Kadang makanan di bulan mengejutkan dirinya.

Eichi memetik satu buah apel dan mencucinya di keran yang tersedia disana. Ia ragu-ragu memakan satu gigitan.

“Rasanya seperti apel, tapi lebih enak dari yang kuduga.”

“Tentu saja, kan itu memang buah apel.”

“Tapi warnanya ungu...”

Apel matang biasanya berwarna merah lho!

“Hm.” Shu mengiyakan. “Itu normal kok.”

Eichi ingin mengatakan kalau ini terasa aneh baginya yang terbiasa melihat hal biasa saja. 

“Jangan-jangan, di sini ada pohon pisang berbuah nangka, jambu, durian...”

Shu menjawab, “Yang seperti itu belum ada.”

Satu pohon dapat menghasilkan beberapa jenis buahan memang sudah ada. Namun tidak serandom ucapan Eichi.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Puas dengan pemandangan alam yang unik, mereka kemudian pergi menuju penginapan. Jalanan nya berumput hijau, dengan pepohonan di sekitar yang memberikan kesan seakan berada di daerah pedesaan. Terkecuali langit biru virtual yang selalu sama.

Setelah mengambil kunci dari resepsionis, Eichi mengikuti langkah Shu menuju kamar mereka.

“Oh, Asian Style.” Ucap Eichi ketika memasuki kamar. Ruangan itu terlihat di dekorasi ala Japanese. Ada meja rendah, tatami, futon, juga yukata.

“Ya, aku yang memilih tempat seperti ini. Dibanding western, kupikir yang seperti ini lebih nyaman.”

Eichi mengangguk. Style Jepang memang masih diminati banyak orang.

“Terlebih lagi, tempat ini memiliki tempat pemandian air panas pribadi.”

“Ohh!! Itu mengagumkan.”

Shu menghampiri Eichi, memegang bahu kanannya dan berbisik pelan.

“Jadi... mau mencoba pemandiannya bersamaku sekarang?”

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

a/n: [insert scene nsfw above]

bayangin sendiri :)))

summary-nya rada angst gitu ya ;; padahal cerita ini sebenarnya didominasi humor dan fluff.

Fact:

1] Oceanus (samudra), Lacus (danau), Palus (rawa), dan Sinus (teluk) adalah mare di bulan.

2] Apel hitam/ungu kegelapan (Black Diamond Apple) aslinya beneran ada (di Pegunungan Tibet), tapi langka dan mahal.

19/06/2019

**-Kirea-**


	3. iii

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**Angel’s Share** **© Kiriya Arecia**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menikmati liburan jangka panjang seperti ini jarang terjadi, rasanya Eichi belum pernah mengambil hari izin cuti untuk hal seperti ini. Mungkin Eichi harus bersyukur karena ia rajin bekerja, saat ia meminta waktu untuk rehat, ia mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

Walau jika dipikir kembali, dibanding seperti liburan, pegawai di penginapan sepertinya menganggap mereka adalah pasangan yang bulan madu.

Ia dan Shu memang memiliki hubungan serius walau belum melangkah ke jenjang lebih resmi. Terlebih lagi, Eichi tidak terlalu meyakini hubungan antara alpha dan beta akan berjalan lancar. Kadang ia memikirkannya, dan kadang ia hanya mengikuti alur saja. Ia pikir jika itu dengan Shu, tidak masalah bagaimanapun jadinya. Lagipula ia adalah beta.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Nuansa yang diciptakan di distrik Palus seperti berada di daerah pedesaan. Hawanya dingin disertai pemandangan hijau mengelilingi distrik. Hanya ada pertanian dan perkebunan. Ini seperti tidak berada di bulan. Untuk beberapa waktu Eichi sempat berpikiran begitu, namun ketika mereka melewati area perkebunan, terlihat buahan berwarna dan motif unik, ia merasa seperti sedang tersesat ke dunia lain.

Tentang makan buah sepuasnya di distrik Palus, dia sudah mencoba banyak keanehan itu, walau rasanya tidak seaneh bentuknya. Itu cukup menguji adrenalin.

Eichi membuka jendela untuk melihat keluar. Ia membuka tangannya selebar lebarnya, lalu menarik napas dalam. Bahkan aroma di pagi harinya begitu segar disertai kabut tipis memberikan rasa sejuk.

Manik emeraldnya tertuju pada Shu, yang masih tidur di futon sebelahnya. Ia menumpu dagu di jendela, tapi tatapan tertuju pada alpha. Bahkan ia tetap terlihat tampan saat sedang tidur. Hhh.

Tiba tiba iris kebiruannya terbuka, terarah tepat pada Eichi.

“Pagi Eichi.”

“Aahh, pagi Shu.”

Jantung Eichi rasanya berdetak lebih cepat beberapa saat. Akan lebih mengejutkan kalau ia terbangun di sisi alpha itu saat menatap wajahnya. Meskipun moment yang mereka lalui telah melewati batas pelukan.

Yeah, jika ia adalah omega, tentu mereka dapat membuat ikatan _mate_ secara permanen. Sayangnya, hal seperti itu tidak berlaku untuk beta. Jadi _marking_ di belakang tengkuknya akan hilang seiring waktu. Tanpa sadar, Eichi mengusap lehernya.

Shu bangun dari tidurnya, lalu merenggangkan tangan.

“Bagaimana rencana hari ini?”

“Tentang hal itu...” Eichi membuka data di gelang komunikasi yang menampilkan proyeksi 3d peta wilayah. “Karena kita sudah menjelajahi perkebunan buah kemarin, kita bisa berjalan ke bukit atau sungai sekitar sini.”

“Kalau begitu kita harus segera bersiap ya? Apa tidak masalah untukmu berjalan-jalan jauh?”

“Eh?” Eichi mengibaskan kedua tangan untuk menghilangkan blushing yang tiba-tiba menyepuh pipinya. Shu selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut sih, jadi... ia baik-baik saja.

“Aku baik-baik saja kok!”

“Kalau begitu, ayo membuat kenangan indah yang banyak di sini.”

Eichi menarik napas, “Yeah, kita harus melakukan hal itu!”

_Menyimpan kenangan yang indah untuk diingat di masa depan._

**[Angel's Share]**

Hal yang membuat Eichi terlihat mencolok adalah terkalungnya kamera klasik di leher dan topi baseball hitam di kepalanya. Juga alpha di sampingnya.

Dimanapun sama saja, mata orang-orang akan tertuju pada Shu, lalu dirinya. Entah membandingkan, atau mempertanyakan kenapa ia berada di sebelah Shu. Pada akhirnya Eichi mulai terbiasa pada hal itu dan menanggapinya dengan santai.

Mengiringi jalur sungai kecil di jalan menuju bukit, Eichi memperhatikan beberapa warga penghuni distrik juga wisatawan memancing di sana.

“Jadi benar-benar ada ikan.”

“Hal itu akan membuat tempat ini semakin terlihat alami ‘kan?”

“Yeah, bahkan ada hewan-hewan kecil di sini.”

Eichi menatap burung-burung kecil yang berhinggapan di ranting pohon.

Seperti utopia.

Tidak salah bahwa moon merupakan tempat idaman banyak orang. Bahkan bumi yang berjuluk _home_ , sekarang berada di bawah bulan jika itu tentang popularitas.

Tapi walau begitu, sebagai seorang _terran_ , Eichi tetap merindukan bumi.

Laut biru tanpa ujung dan awan yang berarak di langit luas hanya ada di bumi. Begitu nyata dan indah.

Berada di pinggiran sungai, beberapa ikan berenang melawan arus di air jernih. Mereka berenang di antara bebatuan besar. Eichi sempat berpikir ikan mutasi yang ada di sungai, ternyata itu ikan-ikan biasa.

Melanjutkan ke jalanan menanjak, mereka melewati luasnya ladang gandum dan kebun teh. Menyempatkan diri membuat kenangan berupa foto bersama disela-sela tanaman yang menguning dan menghijau, hingga sampai di atas bukit yang ditumbuhi oleh berbagai bunga kecil dan edelweiss. Bunga keabadian.

Ada cukup banyak orang di atas bukit, bertujuan untuk menikmati pemandangan seperti mereka. Merasa telah cukup berjalan-jalan, mereka duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Jalanan yang menanjak dan didaki secara berjalan kaki cukup melelahkan bagi beta dan omega. Tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi alpha militer satu ini. Eichi melirik Shu yang tidak terengah sama sekali. Ia meminum air mineral dengan santai. Padahal Eichi pikir staminanya juga cukup bagus sebenarnya, tetap saja ia cukup lelah. Pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa membandingkan dirinya yang petugas medis dengan tentara militer. Ditambah lagi seken gender yang menjadi kasta utama di strata sosial mereka.

Alpha adalah lambang kesempurnaan.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Suasana ramai tidak terdengar mengganggu, karena bukit itu cukup luas dengan beberapa pohon yang bisa dijadikan tempat peneduh. Beberapa tempat buatan sebagai objek berfoto juga cukup menarik banyak perhatian. Alih-alih turut mengantri untuk berfoto, Shu dan Eichi hanya duduk di bawah  pohon untuk menikmati pemandangan perkebunan dari atas bukit. Jalan setapak yang mereka lalui terlihat kecil, begitu pula dengan sungai. Hanya ladang gandum berwarna kekuningan yang terlihat begitu luas. Beberapa kincir angin besar terlihat berputar, bukan karena angin, tapi otomatis. Rumah-rumah penginapan berjajar rapi. Jauh melayangkan pandang pada ujung distrik ini, hanyalah langit virtual biru yang seakan tanpa ujung. Tapi, sebenarnya langit biru inilah batasnya.

“Jika memilih, Palus tentu akan masuk menjadi salah list tempat tinggal yang aku ingin tempati.” Eichi bergumam.

“Damai sekali, seakan dunia ini tidak memiliki konflik.” Shu menatap ke arah yang dituju Eichi.

Fakta penting lainnya tentang tempat ini adalah, para penghuninya adalah orang-orang paruh baya keatas dengan hanya sedikit kaum muda. Secara logis, mungkin karena tempat ini memberikan kesan primitif hingga anak muda tidak menikmati tinggal di sini. Tidak ada hingar bingar industri atau transportasi berisik. Kendaraan yang dipakai cukup klasik, tidak menyebabkan polusi udara.

Kenyataan lainnya, dunia ini tidak cukup aman. Dengan terkadang zerg bisa muncul dimana saja dan menyerang kubah pelindung distrik. Tempat yang indah ini, bisa rusak dengan mudah jika mereka lengah. Kaum muda yang memiliki potensi tinggi akan dikirim ke akademi militer.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Dapat jelas diduga, oleh-oleh yang dibawa Eichi sepulangnya dari distrik ketiga adalah buahan dan sayuran berwarna mencolok, biru, ungu, jingga, sampai hitam. Tapi rekan kerja di rumah sakit menanggapinya dengan senang. Buahan dari Palus susah di cari di market kota mereka karena sangat laris, tidak ada satupun yang komplain pada bentuk dan warna. Membuat Eichi berpikir, hanya ia yang merasa aneh akan semua hal. Rekan kerjanya memang kebanyakan _pure_ _lunarian_. Mereka penghuni bulan semenjak terlahir ke dunia. Justru Eichi lah anomali di tempat ini.

Kesibukan kembali seperti semula, ia dengan para pasien, dan Shu bersama tugas misi kemiliteran. Setidaknya kali ini Shu tidak pergi ke Ceres maupun Callisto. Tapi dari yang ia dengar, kali ini adalah misi pengawalan anggota kerajaan. Jika dipikir lagi, menjadi tentara memang merupakan pekerjaan paling berbahaya di kekaisaran mereka. Itupun berlaku untuk bumi dan mars. Mereka pelindung utama yang menjaga dari berbagai bencana ataupun serangan. Beberapa kali Eichi menonton di televisi tentang Zerg, alien monster serangga yang sepertinya gemar membuat masalah. Kadang mereka muncul dan menyerang tiba-tiba. Merusak kubah pelindung kota.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Punya jadwal kerja sibuk disertai tidak teratur karena tergantung misi yang diemban, Shu biasanya mengambil inisiatif untuk menemui Eichi setelah menerima konfirmasi jam ketemuan lewat chat. Kadang mampir cuman buat makan siang bareng. Kadang buat pamitan otw misi.

Pernah sekali Shu datang ke rumah sakit di jam istirahat makan siang, menciptakan lagi-lagi keributan antara rekan kerja Eichi.

Shu kalem, tidak peka situasi. “Mau makan dimana? Di cafetaria ini atau diluar?”

Eichi langsung memilih diluar aja.

**[Rhyme Squad]**

**Unread 999+**

Baru ditinggal sebentar, belum juga setengah jam chat kok sudah bejibun?!

Eichi langsung otw scroll maraton membaca chat yang tenggelam.

 **[Lizz-kun]** Eichi jaad, pacarnya kok ga diajak maem di cafeteria kita aja [sad]

 **[Green99]** padahal kita kan pengen nyari kesempatan [cry]

 **[Eichi]** kesempatan apaan??? [confused]

 **[Lovemeright]** buat nyari gebetan anak militer juga :)

 **[Lizz-kun]** you know kan, militer ama medis tu pasangan yang klop

 **[Eichi]** nanti aku tanyain shu, ada temennya yang jomblo ato nggak [ok]

 **[blackjack]** good idea [hurray]

 **[RizelArecia]** Eichi~ [love] [love] [love]

 **[blackcat123]** dah ada yang punya dia oi [lol] [lol] [lol]

 **[matcha677]** [flower] [flower] [star]

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Shu.”

Eichi menahan diri sejenak dari kegiatan melanjutkan makannya.

“Ya?”

“Temen kamu ada yang jomblo nggak?”

“Eh? Kenapa nanyain temanku? Kamu sudah punya aku kan.”

“Bukaaan. Ini teman-temanku katanya nyari gebetan anak militer yang masih jomblo. Apakah ada atau nggak?” Eichi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Shu merenung sesaat, mengenang keadaan para anggota di timnya, lalu di akademinya juga.

“Jomblo, banyak. Banget.”

Gimana nggak banyak, kalo kerjaannya latihan, tinggal di dorm (kecuali punya rumah yang dekat + transportasi pribadi) disusul misi melulu, kelar misi minimal dapat luka atau patah tulang, nemplok di rumah sakit militer mereka semingguan. Saat sembuh ternyata waktu libur ternyata telah habis, misi baru menunggu. Gimana bisa punya pacar?!

Mana yang berkumpul rata-rata alpa yang doyan bersaing siapa paling kuat gagah macho. Bawaannya pusing kalau tiap kali ketemu kalau gak duel, rebutan jatah makan pagi, siang dan malam, lalu rebutan mandi duluan. Yang telat sering gak kebagian air buat keramas.

Padahal anak militer _sound cool_ , tapi nasibnya pada tragis kalo soal percintaan. Kalau level elit dikit sih, sudah punya tunangan dong, dijodohin ortu sejak kecil. Sisanya fokus meniti karir masa depan dengan usaha keringat dan air mata. Baru bisa mikirin cinta.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Adain acara pertemuan aja. Kumpulin aja orangnya ada berapa. Ngobrol-ngobrol sambil makan makan, kali aja ada yang cocok.”

Eichi menerima usulan Shu, “Sebaiknya non alkohol, takutnya malah terjadi hal tak mengenakkan dan skandal.”

Shu merasa sedikit tertohok mendengar perkataan itu. Ingat masa lalu sebelum ngajak Eichi pacaran. Pernah khilaf ke Eichi gara-gara alkohol.

“Y—yeah. Pastikan yang aman saja.”

“Teman aku gak banyak deh, gak sampai dua puluhan?”

Eichi menghitung dengan jari-jarinya. Sambil me-list teman di grup chat mereka.

Shu menyesap minumannya sebelum menyahut.

“Teman-temanku yang jomblo ratusan.”

Eichi: ......

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Omong-omong, acara pertemuannya berjalan lancar. Ada yang beruntung, obrolan nyambung dan menjalin pertemanan. Ada yang tidak sreg, jadi melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa. Menemukan jodoh—apalagi mate bukanlah hal mudah.

Lagipula di zaman yang menjunjung kebebasan, soulmate sudah seperti legenda, sulit untuk dicapai. Terlebih lagi kebahagiaan maknanya relatif bagi setiap individu. Sisanya adalah bagaimana mereka menghadapi perasaan dan instingnya. Masih banyak alpha dan omega terikat karena kecelakaan. Kenal nggak, tapi karena pengaruh insting, tiba tiba jadi terikat.

“Makanya aku beruntung banget, punya kekasih; dan dia adalah orang yang sangat kusukai.”

Shu berkomentar tentang acara yang sudah lewat. Dia cuman bantuin mempersiapkan acara, tapi tidak ikutan. Dia punya alasan, _‘Untuk apa aku ikut? Aku udah punya pacar. Orang yang sudah aku taksir dari bertahun-tahun lalu.’_

“Tapi aku orangnya biasa-biasa aja?”

_Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti, Shu bertemu dengan omega yang merupakan soulmate-nya?_

Eichi masih mempertanyakan selera Shu dalam menyukai seseorang.

Dia beta, kekuatan spiritualnya standar, tapi kemampuan fisiknya lumayan bagus. Perhatiannya yang mendetail terhadap berbagai hal dan kemampuan sosialisasinya cukup membanggakan. Itu standar bagus untuk beta. Tapi normal untuk standar kasta a/b/o.

Sebenarnya, ia cukup populer.

Banyak pasien menyukainya sebagai seorang perawat karena mampu membuat suasana lebih ceria, sikapnya ramah, jadi anak-anak mudah jatuh hati pada sikap baiknya. Bahkan beberapa rekan kerja juga naksir Eichi diam-diam. Tidak hanya beta, ada alpha dan omega juga. Masalahnya hanya Eichi selalu baik pada semua orang secara imbang. Tidak ada yang diperlakukan istimewa. Artinya ia tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada siapapun diantara rekan kerjanya maupun pasien.

Tetapi gosip selalu sama di manapun, menyebar dengan cepat seperti menjalarnya si jago merah karena angin.

Eichi punya pacar, alpha ganteng. Anak militer.

_Fuwa-fuwa, lovey-dovey._

Biasanya melihat Eichi ramah tamah ala _onii-chan type_. Sekarang malah sering mendapatinya _blushing mode on like a maiden in love_ saat bersama Shu.

Manis juga.

Sayang, udah ada yang punya.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Seringnya, Shu duluan nyamperin Eichi. Entah itu menjemput dan menunggu di rumah sakit, atau berkunjung ke apartemen, kadang menanti di suatu tempat, janjian buat ketemuan dan jalan-jalan. Misi yang Shu jalani tidak teratur. Kadang sebentar, kadang lama. Setelah tugas selesai, mesti laporan dulu. Kalau ada panggilan tugas, konfirmasi dulu ke markas yang letaknya di distrik ke empat—Sinus. Tidak terlalu jauh dari distrik utama—ibukota (Oceanus), namun cukup sepi.

Tipe tempat yang jarang di kunjungi, tapi terkadang ada orang tua atau keluarga sengaja datang untuk bersua dengan kadet atau perwira di sana.

Dulu Eichi kadang penasaran, bagaimana keadaan markas militer Moon. Dorm-nya, akademinya, tempat latihannya atau rumah sakit militernya. Tapi dia tidak punya kepentingan untuk berada di sana.

Sampai suatu hari, Eichi dapat panggilan dari Shiki.

“Shu luka parah dalam misi nih, gak bisa pulang cepet. Padahal dia dah nyiapin hadiah kejutan buat kamu.”

Eichi kaget dong. Luka parah bro, saking paniknya, ia hanya nanya mesti datang kemana. Gak sempat bertanya apa sebab lukanya. Shiki bilang datang aja ke rumah sakit militer di Sinus, gapapa. Soalnya shu lagi tepar di ugd. Bergegas, Eichi segera izin dari kerjaan.

Pas otw, Eichi sempat kepikiran, itu hadiah yang disiapin Shu udah bukan kejutan lagi gara-gara disebut Shiki.

Lagipula hadiah dalam rangka apa, toh ultahnya dah lewat? Bulan jadian juga sudah berlalu—tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu!

Jalanannya luas namun sepi, seperti jalan tol. Hingga tembok menjulang tinggi terlihat dari kejauhan. Sampai di pos jaga, ia segera konfirmasi nama dan menunggu Shiki. Ia sudah mengirim chat pada Shiki saat tiba.

“Oh, Ingin menjenguk Shu. Kamu siapanya?”

_Eh, gimana? Ini pertanyaan formal apa sekedar kepo wahai mas penjaga pos?_

“Pacarnya Shu ini.” Shiki tiba-tiba muncul dan menyahut duluan.

“Lah, ini pacarnya? Yang katamu udah dia taksir dari tahun kapan itu?”

“Yoi.”

Ternyata mas penjaga adalah seorang perwira, hanya saja sedang dapat tugas giliran jaga. Dia satu angkatan dengan Shiki. Shiki membuat mereka berkenalan dan ngobrol setengah jam.

Sama seperti di film-film, keadaan distrik ini terlihat seperti tempat berjuang untuk hidup. Namun akademinya sangat megah dan keren. Eichi mengedarkan pandangan, namun ingat tujuan awal.

“Shu parah banget?” Alisnya sedikit berkerut karena Shiki tampak santai, bahkan sempat mereka ngobrol dulu sama mas penjaga. Shiki juga sempat-sempatnya nunjukin arah menuju toilet.

“Parah, kok. Di keroyok zerg. Itu tangannya juga patah. Tapi karena sudah ditangani, nyawanya sudah tidak terancam. Tinggal tunggu sembuh aja.”

Shiki menjelaskan secara singkat, hingga level kecemasan Eichi jadi naik turun.

Eichi tidak tahu kalau Shiki langsung rusuh mencari Shu ketika musuh yang dihadapi begitu banyak. Mereka di kawah Thyco, dimana ada koloni _wheel bug_ bermunculan. Tim mereka bertarung dan kewalahan. Siapa duga kalau begitu banyak korban kali ini. Termasuk Shu dan Dai yang merupakan ketua tim A dan B, mereka terluka saat bertugas bersama anggota tim.

Ruangan rumah sakit mereka lebih bagus dari perkiraan Eichi. Ia membayangkan kalau tempat itu lebih suram dan ketat. Hanya saja para petugasnya tidak menggunakan seragam putih seperti pada umumnya. Mereka masuk dan mendapati Shu sudah bangun. Ia kaget saat melihat Eichi datang bersama Shiki. Ia ingin bergerak untuk bangun, tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Sejujurnya, baru kali ini ia luka separah ini.

“Aku telepon biar dia datang sekalian. Gara-gara siapa dengan dramatis bilang kalo aku mati, _bilangin aku sayang sama Eichi_.”

Perasaannya pada Eichi sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Namun Shu merasa sungkan perkataannya diungkapkan begitu saja oleh Shiki dengan wajah datar, disituasinya yang terlihat selemah ini.

Huh. Padahal Shiki juga udah dramatis teriak, _‘Kamu gak bakal mati, aku akan segera menolongmu, bertahanlah!’_

Moment yang terlihat seperti scene film _action friendship bromance_.

“Baiklah, aku tinggal pergi dulu. Kalian ngobrol aja, terserah. Asal tidak melakukan hal bejat. Aku ingin menelpon Tsubasa. Chat darinya udah sejibun. Padahal baru lima menit belum dibalas.”

Shiki segera pergi, mengabaikan nada protes Eichi yang bilang mereka tidak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh.

Shu menceritakan kejadian dari sudut pandangnya. Banyak kadet baru memerlukan pengalaman, jadi mereka menjelajahi di kawah Thyco. Sayangnya monster muncul dengan jumlah banyak, levelnya lebih berat dari yang diduga. Jadi keadaan menjadi kacau.

“Kamu tidak apa-apa ke sini?”

“Aku sudah meminta izin. Lagipula shiftku memang sudah hampir selesai.”

“Aku senang Eichi sangat mengkhawatirkanku hingga mau datang kemari. Tapi di sini tidak ada hal indah yang bisa kutunjukkan.”

Eichi menghela napas, “Kamu masih napas gini aja aku udah bersyukur. Aku kaget sekali saat mendengar kabar dari Shiki- _san_.”

“Karena ini pertama kalinya kamu mendapatkan kabar semacam ini? Bagi anggota militer, luka dalam misi adalah hal yang lumrah. Tentu saja akan lebih baik jika pulang dengan keadaan sehat. Kami hanya tidak ingin membuat orang yang kami sayangi khawatir.”

“Jadi kalian memilih menyembunyikan luka kecuali kalau udah parah banget seperti sekarang?” Eichi melipat tangan, dahi berkerut.

Berarti sebenarnya bukan hanya sekali dua kali dia terluka, kan? Terlebih lagi defenisi parah bagi mereka sepertinya berbeda. Mengatakan bahwa patah tangan, kaki atau punggung adalah hal biasa, bukankah para anggota alpha ini sok kuat banget? Walau memang sih, mereka kasta terkuat.

_Kok rasanya kayak habis ketauan nyolong barang?_

Shu meneguk ludah. Eichi jarang memasang ekspresi seperti ini.

“Hal sekecil apapun, seperti suka duka, aku lebih senang jika kau membagi semuanya denganku. Kupikir hubungan kita sudah lebih serius. Kenapa masih ada yang dirahasiakan?”

Kali ini dengan jujur Shu mengatakan kalau memang beberapa kali dalam misi sebelumnya ia mengalami patah tulang, menunggu sembuh dahulu, baru menemui Eichi. Namun yang terparah, ini adalah pertama kalinya!

“Aku tidak akan mengomelimu karena terluka saat misi. Aku tahu itu adalah resikonya. Padahal aku juga perawat lho, kamu gak mau dirawat olehku gitu? Jadi lebih memilih menunggu sembuh dulu baru ketemu aku?”

Rasanya Shu ingin _headbang_. Iya ya?! Kok selama ini gak kepikiran?

Kan enakan dirawat pacar sendiri daripada dirawat di rumah sakit militer!

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Karena bagian yang luka parah hingga diperban itu tangan kanan, sehingga tidak bisa digunakan untuk beberapa waktu. Jadi saat makan siang, pacar yang nyuapin. Shu jadi bersyukur, bukan kaki yang patah. Beberapa teman Shu masuk ke ruangan, berkenalan dengan Eichi.

“Baru pertama kali ini lihat secara langsung.”

“Jadi ini pacar Shu ya. Ku pikir Shu bakal memilih omega _delicate_ gitu.”

Tidak tersinggung, Eichi juga mengiyakan tanggapan itu.

“Hm, kalau dilihat, memang ada manis-manisnya sih.”

“Tapi kupikir aku mengerti kenapa Shu menyukaimu! Kamu memiliki spiritual yang terasa hangat. Kalau kau merasa bosan dengan Shu, kabari aku. Boleh minta id-mu?”

Sang teman alpha diusir keluar oleh Shu.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

“Selama ini kupikir aku termasuk kategori beta yang cukup maskulin. Tapi setelah berada di tempat ini beberapa jam, aku mempertanyakan apa yang kalian lakukan setiap hari!”

Kebanyakan alpha memiliki spiritual tinggi, memamerkannya pada Eichi. Lainnya, adalah beta yang sepertinya memiliki spiritual kuat dan tubuh bagus, hingga mereka terlihat seperti memiliki aura alpha. Pelatihan militer memang tidak bisa dibayangkan seberat apa.

Shu tertawa, “Latihannya ya...  bisa dianggap seperti di film action biasanya mungkin? Berat, ketat dan harus disiplin.”

Banyak alpha tampan, berbakat dan dari keluarga berpengaruh. Menjadikan persaingannya berat bagi alpha yang terlahir tanpa dukungan. Bakat saja tidak cukup.

Contohnya saja, Fuduki Kai. Jika ditanya, siapa paling terkenal di base militer ini, semua orang akan menyebutkan namanya. Sosok yang sering mendapat misi pengawalan bangsawan, juga misi level S. Selain tampan dan berbakat, Keluarganya secara turun temurun selalu memiliki perwira menakjubkan dalam kemiliteran. Ia memiliki _background_ yang kuat.

“Kupikir Shu juga hebat. Pasti cukup terkenal, kan?”

“Aku sepertinya normal. Ada banyak _senpai_ luar biasa di sini. Masuk dalam peringkat lima besar perwira hebat Moon bukan hal yang mudah.”

Tidak ketinggalan berita dari _Home_ , Eichi tahu kalau perwira muda yang sekarang paling terkenal di bumi adalah Mutsuki Hajime. Di Moon sendiri, ia sering mendengar nama Fuduki Kai yang menyandang peringkat satu. Namun Eichi tidak menyangka kalau Shiki masuk lima besar.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Bahkan tempat yang dikatakan paling aman sekalipun dapat terusik di suatu hari. Oceanus mengalami kehebohan.

Gelang komunikasi yang berbunyi membuat Eichi sontak kaget. Secepat mungkin ia menjawabnya tanpa membiarkannya berdering lebih lama. Morihito menelpon, mempertanyakan keberadaannya.

“Aku sepertinya akan terlambat.” Eichi berujar. Sebelum sempat ia mengucapkan lebih jelas penyebab keterlambatan, Eichi tercekat. Sepotong tubuh yang terkoyak-koyak terlempar tepat dihadapannya. Diiringi bunyi dentuman yang keras.

“Eichi? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa di sana sangat berisik? Halo—”

Ia tidak bisa menanggapi panggilan itu lagi. Koneksi terputus.

Orang yang tadinya masih bernafas satu menit lalu, menjadi mayat didepan matanya.

Hidup selalu memiliki kejutan tersendiri.

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**[tbc]**

**XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

**a/n:** chapter depan mungkin rada aneh/absurd/abstrak/cringe(?) karena aku sendiri merasa ingin muntah pelangi ketika menulisnya, uwu. /rolling on the floor/

Mengingatkan kalau ff ini bergenre omegaverse~ jadi hal _itu_ akan terjadi! ‘-‘)9

_angel's share: a term to describe an amount of something lost during a process or processing and cannot be retrieved or returned._

31/07/2019

**-Kirea-**

 


End file.
